


Тренировка

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Lady Gaga - Applause





	Тренировка

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Gaga - Applause

Глубокий вдох, разбег, прыжок кувырок и, наконец-то!, правильное приземление. Алиса не даёт себе и секунды на передышку - нужно выполнить программу без единой ошибки. Идеально, конечно, не выходит. Валентина Андреевна, их незаменимая тренерка, качает головой и заставляет прогонять программу ещё и ещё раз. Когда она объявляет долгожданный перерыв, у Алисы гудят от напряжения ноги и руки, и она с наслаждением глотает тёплую воду.  
В зал заглядывает тренерка по баскетболу и подзывает Валентину Андреевну. Они тихо переговариваются, Валентина Андреевна громко смеётся и кивает. Тренерка по баскетболу улыбается и уходит.  
\- Ладно, девочки, - громогласно говорит Валентина Андреевна, - раз уж Тоня на сегодня отпустила своих, то и мы будем закругляться. Повторим последний раз!  
Команда, кто отчаянно, кто облегчённо, стонет.

Окрылённая свободой, Алиса выбегает из дверей зала и едва успевает затормозить, заметив Нину у входа.  
\- Ты вроде не выглядишь уставшей, - усмехается она, - Антонина Семёновна сказала, вас тут заморили.  
Алиса хочет было пожаловаться, что, да, она устала, но их всё же отпустили раньше обычного, а такое многого стоит.  
\- Да ладно, - она отмахивается. - Нас отпустили почти сразу после вас.  
\- Ага, я видела как вы _один_ раз повторяли, - Нина подхватила Алису под руку и повела домой.  
Алиса блаженно кладёт голову на плечо девушки, расплываясь в улыбке.  
\- Мне ли жаловаться, я первая записалась.  
\- Могла бы и просто с трибун поддерживать.  
Алисе было абсолютно лень отвечать на эту сказанную раз сто фразу.  
\- Моя девушка - лучшая баскетболистка школы, - возмущённым шёпотом говорила Алиса, - а я должна просто смотреть, ты представляешь!  
Нина хмыкнула, скрывая улыбку, на этот излюбленный способ Алисы жаловаться.  
\- Я не против, ты же знаешь, ещё бы Валентина Андреевна так вас не напрягала.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - кивнула Алиса, игнорируя вторую часть предложения.


End file.
